


Queerplatonic Headcanon: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson

by zeddpool



Series: Queerplatonic Headcanons [1]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (Downey films), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Aromantic Asexual Sherlock Holmes, Aromantic Character, Asexual Character, Bisexual Character, Bisexual John Watson, F/M, M/M, Multi, Queerplatonic Relationships, Tumblr: queerplatonic-headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 11:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19789738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeddpool/pseuds/zeddpool
Summary: First in a series of in depth headcanon posts I’ve made as a mod on queerplatonic-headcanons on tumblr.





	Queerplatonic Headcanon: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson

**Author's Note:**

> Let me preface by saying that I am not done reading all the novels, so a significant amount of this will be informed by the Guy Ritchie Movies.

•Sherlock Holmes is AroAce

•John Watson is Bi

•Given the time period, they didn’t really have a word for what they were, but they knew that they meant something to each other that went beyond friendship.

Sherlock was the first to recognise that he felt… _something_ for John, and while he couldn’t put a name on it, he still wanted to be something more than friends. They were only logical. John was intelligent, caring, and more than willing to knock Sherlock down a peg or two, and he filled in all the gaps where Sherlock was lacking, be it emotionally, socially, or just too stubborn to admit he was wrong/didn’t know something. But more than that, Sherlock cared for John. He wanted to stay by his side for as long as he could, monopolise him, even, if he could be so bold, hold him. Not sexually, just have him near, a reassuring warmth to keep close when he was lonely. Not that the great Sherlock Holmes would ever admit that he was lonely.

John cared deeply for Sherlock, but was too afraid to admit he felt anything other than friendship for another man, and too old-fashioned to think that “more than friends” could mean anything other than… **lovers**. So he tried to ignore that feeling, and even believed he’d gotten over it when he met and fell in love with Mary.

Mary was the catalyst. Sherlock was, to put it plainly, jealous. But, knowing John, he couldn’t very well tell him that. John knew something was wrong with Sherlock, but he didn’t know what. What’s worse was that the feelings he had for the man seemed to be there for good, and he didn’t know what to make of it, let alone what to do. He finally confronted Sherlock when he asked him to be Best Man, and they spent the rest of the evening having a long, complicated discussion. They each confessed what they felt for each other, Sherlock explaining his want to be some sort of thing, a committed sort of thing, with John, and John admitting that, while he truly does love Mary, he loves Sherlock as well, albeit differently than her. Finally, they decided that they would be… whatever it was they were, closer than friends, not quite lovers, for as long as each would have the other.

Mary was unbelievably understanding. She and John were married, and Sherlock and her agreed that John was worth sharing. Living arrangements were a bit difficult to work out, but they made it work. And so they continued, even as John grew too old to practice, and they all moved to the country, where Sherlock kept his bees, John wrote his books, and Mary loved her boys.

**Author's Note:**

> If you’d like to see more stuff like this, check out queerplatonic-headcanons.tumblr.com
> 
> Lastly, any aphobic and/or exclusionary comments will be deleted. You were given ample warning, if you don’t like it, don’t read it, and leave us the hell alone.


End file.
